the second social link
by sephisoverlord
Summary: so yeah, this is my idea of what may happen if Junpei-kun didnt meet with Chidori. :  hope you enjoy my first one,  Minako/HamukoXJunpei
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic would be about what MAY happen if Junpei-kun didn't meet Chidori. Narrated through the eyes of Minako/Hamuko, So yeah, bash me all you Hamuko/MinakoXAkihiko supporters, its not like I don't like the latter pairing but this has been always my question ever since playing P3P, I mean, there are always "what-if"s right? So here you go. Hope you like it.

* * *

Lunchtime -

"hey its kinda weird bumping into you like this, I mean, we're seatmates and all, but its still different outside class" Junpei called out to me when he saw me doing nothing while listening to Brand New Days on my mp3 and staring out the window of the second floor just outside classroom 2F

"Do you need something?" I respond to him with almost no emotion at all since I'm still trying to drown the noise of all the people having their lunch, my tone surprises me as well.

"Ouch, i see yuka-tan's special ability of ignoring "the Junpei" (_I raise an eyebrow when he calls himself "the junpei"_) has been rubbing off you too, huh?" i begin to laugh at his' self confidence, I notice a blush around his cheeks then I respond..

"what the hell are you talking about Stupei? Haha" I never call him stupei, but since he suggested that im becoming more like yukari-chan, I might as well live up to it"

"I want to uhm.. ask you out.." before he could continue I interrupt him "You mean like a date?"

Then he moves slightly backwards "uhm, yy-yeah, you could say it like that, hahaha"

Its obvious he's nervous, I wonder..

"hmm, okay then, I'll meet you after class?" I blurt out just to break the silence, I've always looked up at junpei-kun like a bestfriend, since I already have shinjiro-senpai as an older brother to look up to.

"y-yeah! Uhm, later then, ha ha" he now moves away, isn't he supposed to be smooth around girls? Even if most of the time girls think he's just a pervert, its just that they haven't seen the caring side of junpei.

Afternoon -

I dozed off the subjects after lunch since im tired from last night's tartarus trip. Also I subconsciously wanted time to speed up that I could spend some time alone with my seatmate who was clue-less as hell when Ms. Toriumi asked him about the homework. I gave him the answer before I slept

Bestfriends can fall for each other right?

* * *

so there you have it, my first chapter of my first fanfic, how do you find it? should i continue this chapter? should i even continue writing fanfics?

please do send me a message, thanks. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, after receiving an anonymous review that this pairing is rare, (you don't say…) hahaha. I've decided to continue, soooo here goes nothing. **** hope you enjoy it**

**

* * *

**

**After School**

I wake up as the bell rings, signaling the end of another boring day, yes, ordinary days has been boring for me, ever since I entered SEES, fighting inside Tartarus has been the only thing that I keep on looking forward to everyday.. errr. Night.. err. You get the point!

I head for the comfort room, hoping to refresh myself as I just woke up, I then bump into Saori-San.

"Minako…" she smiles, that smile that she uses to mask her face even with the problems that she faces every day.

I decide to walk with her to the clinic, I can refresh myself there.

"h-hey! Mina-tan!" a voice calls out, crap, how could I forget Junpei-kun? I panic as I don't want to leave Saori-San alone and I definitely don't want to cancel my "date" with Junpei… Saori still hasn't noticed that I was the one being called, yeah, only Junpei calls me Mina-tan. I pretend not to hear him..

I'll just hope that he decides to catch up with me, till then I'll think of an excuse for Saori…

Someone grabs my hand, I turn too fast my vision blurs. There he is, Junpei. I'm at loss for words as this is the first time that we've held each other. I feel a blush forming around my cheeks.

"don't tell me you've forgotten about our…" he couldn't seem to finish, then I notice the reason, Saori-san was still there, smiling at us.

"ugh.. uhm." Were the only words that I manage to say. Then Saori kills the awkward-ness of the scene

"You can go if you want to, Minako-chan" she smiles again. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend.."

Before I even get a chance to think of something to reply, Junpei lets go of my hand

"uhh. B-boyfriend? Ha ha" he scratches his' head. "i-its nothing l-like that!" he shouts almost too loud that everyone within the vicinity looks. I wish I could disappear.. its nothing like that, huh.. was he only embarrassed?. I get lost in thought.

I don't even recall how we managed to leave the school, I remember promising Saori that I would make up to her when the next meeting comes. We're at the shrine when Junpei brings me back to reality.

"uhmm, M-minako?" he says my name in a manner that's new to me, he's almost calm and collected, surprised, I smile at him, he blushes and looks away.

"I thought you hated quiet places like this?" I question him, as its not really suited for his attitude to be in a place this calm and quiet. I loved these kind of places, though, It helps me relax and gives me peace of mind.

"n-not really! I wanted to come here since I know that you prefer these kinds of places" he remembers.. I told him that when we ate ramen and I sorta complained about the noise inside.

We sit at the swing, watching as the Sun sets.

"that was beautiful.." was all I could say, I don't remember the last time I watched the setting of the sun.

"yes it was" Junpei responds. But I could remember seeing him at the corner of my eye, he wasn't watching the sun set, he was staring at me. The thought of it makes my insides giddy.

"but you weren't watching it…" I look at him straight in the eye. Wow this is weird, he doesn't look away, he seems lost in thought.

"I was watching it.. through your eyes. It was beautiful" he says. Its weird, usually when he says things like that I know that its only one of his cheesy pick up lines, but for some reason, I know that he means it right now, or maybe I'm only hearing what I wanted to hear.?

* * *

**Haha. Crap. So how on earth did I mess that up? TT PM me on how you would like the ending to go. im thinking of either that they stay as friends since friends don't break up and all, or they could go all the way, what do you think? :D hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. finale

**Okay, first I wanna say thank you to "Hamujiro" and "WipingAllOut" for the reviews, and I also want to say sorry to "ichigo rocks" because I'm not going to add your idea, I like it though that a distraction gets involved. **** But I will make this as special as I can, and for my finale, as I told my Senpai, (Ritsu-senpai-kun) I'm going to do a songfic with **_**All Time Low's **_**song, **_**Lullabies.**_** So yeah, hope you enjoy this. I dedicate this finale for "Moonlight and Music" who is also a very good writer in this site. **

It has been a whole week since Junpei and I were at the swing, I didn't know what to respond at his' sweet nothings.. I rushed back to the dorm and left him alone. I stare at my ceiling while still lying in my bed, I don't want to get up. It's a Sunday and I probably will meet '_him' _downstairs doing nothing..

* * *

_Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye - it could be for the last time but it's not right._

_

* * *

_

I feel really bad on walking out on such a sweet guy like him. I want to disappear with the guilt I carry around.. He hasn't even talked to me yet.. even up in tartarus, its not like he's in my main party but I still feel bad that we're not even on talking terms.. I'm going to end this.. today! I will muster the courage to talk to him, may the outcome be good or bad, I just hope this weight will be lifted of my shoulders, and wish that I could be on speaking terms with Junpei-kun again..

* * *

_"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said. _

_"Alone and far from home I'll find you"..._

_

* * *

_

I decide to stand up and fix my light-scarlet bed, the sunlight is entering my room, its 6am. Yes, I am usually the second to awaken, the first? Its Shinji since he usually cooks breakfast for us. I wash my face in the mirror and see my regular self. How am I ever going to talk to Junpei-kun today?..

* * *

_Dead - Like a candle you burned out. _

_Scream - To be heard, like you needed any more attention_

* * *

I walk down the hallway and hear Ken-kun and Junpei raging about last night's episode of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. Oh how I missed Junpei's laughter.. His' carefree laughter that I always want to hear inside Tartarus whenever I feel tired and Fuuka-chan can't make an escape route just yet..

"Arisato?" that noble voice brings me back to reality. I realize I'm standing on top of the staircase.. just listening to his voice..

"Mitsuru-senpai, I seemed to have spaced out.." I fake a smile. This has been the worst week of my life.

* * *

_Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around, it's like a piece of me is missing._

_

* * *

_"You seem to be having a lot of those, lately, is something the matter, Arisato?"

"I'm okay senpai"

"Good. The last thing we'll need is leader who spaces out during a mission"

"ha ha! Spacing out.. Tartarus.." Before I could think of something intelligent to say she smiles and goes down the flight of stairs. Does she know? She couldn't.. Did Junpei tell anyone?

I ran back to my room and hid under my sheets…

* * *

_I could have learned so much from you but what's left now?_

* * *

**Evening** -

I must have slept through the whole day.. the only source of light is my television that shows the credits for Mr. Tanaka's Sunday show..

*knock, knock* I almost jump in surprise..

"Mina-chan?" that voice.. my smile reaches my ears, my heart beats faster than I could ever recall..

"Who is it?" I try sound as if I don't recognize him..

"Ha ha! You seriously think I'm falling for that Mina-chan? Ha Ha" ugh. It's obvious my attempt to sound casual failed miserably.

"I'm coming.."

* * *

_Can't you see there should have been a happy ending we let go?_

* * *

He opens the door even before I reach the doorknob.. he smiles that cocky smile he does whenever he beats a shadow, then a realization hits me ; HE'S TALKING TO ME AGAIN! I feel tears forming in my eyes but before I let him see it, I hug him so hard that he chokes

"L-leader! Don't k-kill me!" he's resisting yet hugging me too at the same time.

I let my tears subside in his chest. I could hear his heart beating.. Does it still beat my name?

"I just want to say I'm s.." he places a finger on my lips and interrupts me..

"Say no no more, Mina-tan" then he places his warm lips on my forehead.

* * *

_Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams,_

_

* * *

_"I-I love y-you, Minako-chan" He says and looks at my eyes.. when did he ever learn to hypnotize a person? Its dark but I still think that the blush forming around my cheeks is visible to him.. I dig my face into his chest..

"Ever since you entered school, I have always admired you for everything you are.. But since I thought you were going out with Sanada-senpai, I shunned my feelings away.. I thought, what on earth would you be thinking for you to leave him over me? I'm just Junpei.. I'll never be…"

"Shut up" I whisper while my face is still in his chest..

"W-what? I'm having my own dramatic dialog here and you say…"

"You're MY Junpei" He goes silent

I kissed him in his lips. I let my tongue enter his mouth for just a moment, before his tongue could move, I jump out of his grasp and stand a few feet away. Signaling him to get me.

No more words were needed.

He closed the door behind him, tackled me to my bed and kissed me passionately.

He runs his tongue where my lips divide. I suck it. Our tongues fight as hard as they can and we hug each other like never before. I am the happiest girl alive.

* * *

_waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."_

_

* * *

_"I'm so sorry for walking out on you like that.."

"hush" he says and continues kissing me..

I run for his belt but before I could unbuckle it.

"h-hey! W-what are you doing!" he protests.

"I want you right now, Junpei-kun" I look at him with my pleading eyes..

"b-but I haven't taken a bath for two days now!" he responds.

"please tell me you DID brush your teeth" my eyes widen..

"Okay, Leader.. I DID brush my teeth" he smiles that cocky smile again..

What more can I do? We already kissed. I give up and smile

"Go take a bath. But make it quick, you don't want to keep me waiting, right?"

"O-of course!"

He rushes out and takes a shower, I wait for him..

Minutes later he comes back and we share the best evening together.

* * *

_Sing me to sleep.  
Sing me to sleep.  
Sing me to sleep._

_

* * *

_

**Wooooo! There. I hope that didn't disappoint you. TT go listen to the song on youtube and you might appreciate this songfic a lil more. Puhleeeeeeaze? Reviews and comments are always welcome. **

**Again, this one is for you, "Moonlight and music" **


End file.
